gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Clash for the Cursed Blades
NOTE: THIS PAGE IS CURRENTLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION BY RICHARD CANNONWALKER AND ZEKE WILLIAMS. The Clash of the Cursed Blades is the name given to a series of on-going roleplay events in The Legend of Pirates Online between the Brethren Court and the Kingdom of Spain. The overarching storyline, as the name implies, is that both sides are attempting to retrieve El Patron's Cursed Weapons, and end up at odds with each other while on the hunt for information about the weapons' locations. The Events Clash for the Cursed Blades Part I: Prologue Date: '''October 20, 1750 '''Summary: *The Spanish are holding a celebration at sea aboard the Laughing Phantom ''to rejoice in the defeat and death of their former Lord Admiral, Guldan Amengual, when suddenly they are fired upon by a pirate ship. *The Spaniards chase the pirate ship to Raven's Cove and comb the island, eventually uncovering pirate captain Leonhard Bosch. *Bosch takes Spanish noblewoman Duchess Kelly Diaz (Stormeagle) hostage and threatens to kill her if the Spaniards do not divulge the location of El Patron's cache of Cursed Blades. *The Spaniards chases Bosch and Diaz up the elevator to the mine, where Hand of the King, Prince Ezequiel Clemente, tries to reason with Bosch; Bosch attempts to shoot Kelly, but fails due to his pistol being waterlogged. *The Spaniards chase Bosch across a bridge, where Bosch demands to speak with Ezequiel. *Bosch speaks with Ezequiel, then with King Ferdinand, and, having been enraged by the conversations, stabs Ezequiel several times. Ezequiel passes out due to his injuries. *Around this time, the spirits of Raven's Cove become privy to the commotion; Dowager Queen Isabella Clemente is possessed by one and spends the rest of the night repeatedly going into states of maniacal frenzy, before losing consciousness. *Duke Guillermo Ortez takes charge, leading the Spaniards to chase Bosch into El Patron's Mine. *Bosch is chased to a dead-end, but uses a cursed voodoo staff, the Staff of Texoco, in an attempt to ward the Spaniards off; Ortez draws his blessed dagger and negates the staff's effects. *Bosch loses the staff as Ortez confronted him; King Ferdinand picks the staff up, and is himself possessed for a few minutes, but eventually manages to resist the staff's power and throw it down. Ortez takes the staff, immune to its effects due to his blessed dagger. *The Spaniards take Bosch to the cliff, where Ezequiel is still passed out; Bosch attempts to kill himself, no longer possessed and realizing what he has done, but fails due to Guillermo Ortez subduing him. *Bosch is taken into custody on Isla de la Avaricia; Ezequiel is brought to the island as well to recover from his injuries. '''Outcome:' *Captain Leonhard Bosch is taken into Spanish custody *Hand of the King, Prince Ezequiel Clemente, is injured and brought first to Isla de la Avaricia, and then to Cádiz in mainland Spain to recover. *Guillermo Ortez takes the Staff of Texoco to Cutthroat Isle and buries it on the beach. Screenshots: TBA Clash for the Cursed Blades Part II: Accursed Encounter Date: '''October 27, 1750 '''Summary: * Pirate King Richard Cannonwalker journeys to Raven's Cove with some of his crew, searching for Leonhard Bosch. * Duke Guillermo Ortez assembles a crew of Spaniards in Avaricia's Tavern on Isla de la Avaricia, and leads them on an expedition to Raven's Cove, with the intention of finally discovering the location of the Cursed Blades of El Patron. * The Spanish arrive on Raven's Cove, and search the island for pages of the diary of Leonhard Bosch, finding clues as to the location of the Cursed Blades. * While the Spanish search for the diary pages, the pirate crew, holed up in Madam Zigana's shack, manages to take Duchess Kelly Diaz, and later Viscountess Cassady Aveiredes (Tanave) captive. * The Spanish enter Zigana's shack, and a confrontation ensues between the Spanish and the pirates, resulting in a toxic gas grenade being dropped, causing everyone to flee. * The pirates escape with their captives, fleeing to the nearby island of Cuba. * The Spanish attempt to chase the pirates into the swamp, but fail to locate them and retreat. Outcome: * Duchess Kelly Diaz and Viscountess Cassady Aveiredes are taken captive by the forces of the Brethren Court. * The pirates of the Brethren Court escape Cuba, and head to the pirate haven of Tortuga. * Cassady Aveiredes is captured from the pirates by a crew of Barbary corsairs, and both the pirates and Spanish lose track of her. Screenshots: TBA Clash for the Cursed Blades Part III: Mission to Tortuga Date: '''November 3, 1750 '''Summary: * The Spanish Inquisition discovers that Pirate King Richard Cannonwalker and his crew are located on Tortuga. * Prince Ezequiel Clemente, recovered from his injuries at the hands of Leonhard Bosch, gathers a task force of Spaniards, outraged by the captivity of Cassady Aveiredes and Kelly Diaz. * The Spanish forces set out from Isla de la Avaricia, disguised as a crew of pirates, and land on Tortuga. * The Spanish task force enters the Faithful Bride, finding Cannonwalker's crew, along with their captured noblewoman. * The Spanish socialize and make merry with the pirate crew, looking for an opportunity to take back their noblewoman. * Viscount Samuel Aveiredes (Darkwalker) leads the Pirate Lord Squidgallows outside to "talk" to him, noticing that he is becoming suspicious. * Samuel subdues Squidgallows and spirits him off to Rumrunner's Isle in a dinghy, locking him in the rum cellar before returning. * The Spanish reveal themselves, and attempt to take Kelly Diaz back, but Richard and his crew flee, coincidentally to Rumrunner's Isle, where they find Squidgallows locked within the Rum Cellar, and free him. * The Spaniards pursue the pirates to Rumrunner's Isle, and storm the Rum Cellar. * Prince Ezequiel Clemente challenges Richard Cannonwalker to single combat for Kelly's freedom. * Richard Cannonwalker and Ezequiel Clemente engage in single combat, blade to blade, with no clear winner in the end. * The pirates escape, leaving Kelly Diaz behind. Outcome: * Prince Ezequiel Clemente receives a Y-shaped scar on his cheek, from Cannonwalker's blade. * Richard Cannonwalker's crew returns to Raven's Cove to search for the Cursed Blades. * The Spanish return to Isla de la Avaricia, and begin planning the conquest of Raven's Cove. Screenshots: TBA Clash for the Cursed Blades Part IV: The Conquest of Raven's Cove Date: ''TBA'' '--COMING SOON--' Category:POTCO Emulator Category:Role-Play Category:The Brethren Courts